


Beautiful Mistake

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec, heat totally counts as a stupid mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mistake

She could tell just by the knock on the door who it was. A peek out the peephole confirmed her suspicions. Alec, looking anxious.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. His hands were jammed in the front pockets of his jeans and he looked strangely vulnerable. The two of them stood there for a long moment, just staring at one another.

"Max," he said, a soft murmur of sound from even softer lips. She remembered the feel of those lips tracing her own, the gentle press of them at the thin skin beneath her ears and the humid puffs of breath as he thrust into her, sweet and hard and oh, so good.

"Hey," she greeted him, and stood aside to let him into her small apartment in TC. It was actually a supply closet, still crammed with medical supplies, but it also had a dresser and a mattress and she didn't need much, really.

Of course Alec had already been here, had laid her down on that cot and made love to her with a fervency and intensity that still made her blush, three days later. The things they had done together was blush-inducing enough, but it was the things he'd said that kept coming back again and again - "Wanted this for so long, baby," and "Never thought I could have this," and "M'crazy for you."

He glanced guiltily at the cot and then back at her, dropping his eyes to the floor and swallowing noticeably before he cleared his throat and said, "I came to apologize. I'm not that guy, the one that takes advantage of you during your heat. I mean, technically I suppose I am that guy because of what happened the other night, but I don't want to be that guy any more. I want to treat you right, like you deserve to be treated, and I know I don't have the best track record when dealing with women but that's all going to  
change--"

He was talking too quickly, like he expecting her to bust his chops. Not an unreasonable expectation, given her past behavior. She stepped toward him, reached up and pressed a finger to his lips, stilling the stream of words immediately. "Hey. I'm the one who asked you over the other night, remember? I did that for a reason. You didn't take advantage of me."

He looked at her warily, obviously puzzled. "I ... didn't?"

She shook her head. "I make stupid mistakes from time to time, Alec. But that, the other night? It wasn't a mistake."

He looked at her, really taking her words in. He swallowed again, and when he spoke his voice was rough. "I'm glad. Because I'd like this to be something, you know? Something more than just one night, as awesome as that night was."

She moved closer, and his arms slipped around her waist like they belonged there. Her heart thundered in her chest like a war drum and her mouth was dry, but she pushed past the discomfort and said what she'd been waiting for say for days now. "Yeah, I'd like this to be something, too."


End file.
